Punishment
by Fuyuka Izumi
Summary: Kenapa semua orang bisa memaafkanku!/Kau tidak pantas untuk dibenci.../Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Pairing: JerZa. Warning: OOC, AU, GaJe, OneShot, Typo, dll


Punishment

Fairy Tail FanFic © Hiro Mashima

* * *

Jarak jauh yang memisahkan kami..

Yang bernama hukuman.

'Kenapa kau menghukum dirimu sendiri? Kau hanya dipengaruhi! Kau tidak salah! Sadarlah, kau itu orang berhati tulus! Kau tidak pantas untuk dibenci... Bahkan sebesar apapun kesalahan yang kau buat, aku akan selalu memaafkanmu!' pikir gadis scarlet itu seraya menatap langit. Dipenuhi oleh bintang. Ketika gadis itu melihat sebuah bintang yang sangat terang, cahaya bintang lain pun seakan padam. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, bintang itupun menghilang. 'Mungkinkah ini hukumanmu karena telah memakan cahaya temanmu sendiri?' pikirnya lagi.

'Bintang itu sama sepertiku. Merasa paling terang dengan memakan cahaya bintang lain demi dilihat Zeref. Demi membangkitkan Zeref palsu itu. Betapa bodohnya aku... yang berakhir padam seperti bintang itu.' Pikir seorang pemuda yang disisi lain juga sedang melihat bintang itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memaafkanku?" gumam pemuda dengan tato diwajah itu. "Siapa? Erza?" goda seorang temannya dengan rambut pink terikat. "Hee? Kau sedang memikirkan Erza ya? Ya kan, ya kan?" salah satu temannya ikut menggoda.

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam sejenak. Dengan rona merah tipis terlihat di pipinya. "A-apa maksudmu?! Siapa yang memikirkan Erza?!" pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan pada bintang-bintang lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya wanita yang diketahui bernama Ultear itu memandang pemuda yang juga diketahui bernama Jellal. "Erza.." gumam Jellal setengah sadar. "Benar kan kataku? Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Erza!" gadis yang juga diketahui bernama Meredy itu menjentikkan jari. "H-hahh?!" Jellal baru sadar ia mengucapkannya.

Di sisi lain, gadis bernama Erza ini pun hanya terdiam dan merenungkan ke-galau an nya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Erza?" tanya pemuda berambut pink muda menghampirinya. "Bukan apa-apa" gadis itu berjalan keluar guild dan pergi ke suatu tempat bernama sungai. Kenapa ia pergi kesana? Karena ia berjalan tanpa sadar, menuruti kemauan hatinya yang sedang hancur itu.

Suara-suara rintihan dan tangisan pun terdengar di telinganya. Sangat pelan namun masih terdengar. Suara yang begitu dikenal olehnya. Suara yang membuat hatinya hancur berkali-kali. Suara Jellal.

Gadis itu pun berlari kearah suara itu. Pinggir sungai. Melihat sosok berambut biru laut dengan air mata tumpah dari matanya.

Tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis itu, Jellal hanya bergumam "Kenapa? Kenapa orang-orang bisa memaafkanku?! Dosaku sudah telalu banyak! Apa yang orang-orang itu fikirkan, hah?!". "Kami memaafkanmu karena kau sadar atas dosamu. Dan kau bahkan menebus dosamu dengan membuat Crime Sorciere. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Jellal." Nasihat gadis itu ketika tiba di sebelahnya.

"Erza?" Jellal segera menyeka air matanya, berharap Erza tidak melihatnya menangis seperti itu. "Se-sejak kapan kau disini?" Jellal masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Belum lama." Ujar Erza.

Keheningan pun melanda mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Jellal dingin. "Entahlah.. Mungkin karena takdir." Erza memasang senyum jahil.

"T-takdir?" Jellal gemetar dengan rona merah yang terlihat di pipinya. "Bercanda kok. Aku hanya ingin berjalan kesini. Entah kenapa." Erza memandang Jellal.

Melihat rona merah di wajah Jellal, sontak Erza pun ikut memerah tidak menyangka Jellal serius menanggapinya. Keheningan pun kembali muncul, hingga Erza bertanya "Jellal, mau sampai kapan kau terikat pada hukuman itu?". "Sampai aku mati. Dosaku sudah tidak termaafkan." Jawabnya.

Erza pun terdiam, tak berkutik. Jellal meliriknya diam-diam dalam keheningan yang lagi-lagi datang. Hingga seorang tak dikenal datang menutup mulut dan mata Erza. Jellal pun kaget dan sontak melayangkan tinju kearah perut pria tak dikenal itu.

"Siapa kau?!" Jellal mencengkeram kerah lehernya kuat. "Kau tidak perlu tahu." Pria itu mengambil tombak dari punggungnya dan menancapkannya kearah dada bidang Jellal, namun sukses ia hindari. Jellal mencengkeram tombak itu dan membuangnya ke sungai. "Siapa kau?" Jellal kembali bertanya dengan nada gusar.

Erza hanya menyaksikan perkelahian berat sebelah itu dengan tatapan malas, karena tahu Jellal pemenangnya. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Jellal kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah sang pria. Pria itu hanya menyeringai dan menjentikkan jarinya.

Seseorang mencul dari belakang Erza. Melayangkan tombak itu kearah perut Jellal dan sukses menusuk bagian belakang perutnya, walau pun tidak menembus. Erza terbelalak melihat ada seorang pria lagi yang tidak ia sadari, dan karena amarahnya sudah memuncak, akhirnya Jellal menggunakan sihir dan mengalahkan orang-orang itu dengan mudah.

Sampai akhir Jellal maupun Erza tidak mendapat jawaban siapa mereka berdua ini, hingga akhirnya Jellal menghanyutkannya ke sungai.

"Jellal, kau tidak apa-apa?" Erza mendekati Jellal dan melihat belakang perutnya. Hanya pendarahan kecil, bukan luka yang serius. Erza merarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Jellal! Berhentilah membuatku khawatir! Kenapa kau tidak gunakan sihir dari awal untuk orang-orang itu hah?" omel Erza. "Karena aku penasaran siapa mereka. Kalau kubunuh dia tidak akan memberiku jawaban, ya kan?" Jellal menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi sampai akhir kau sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban...  
Karena telah membuatku khawatir, kau mendapat hukuman!" Erza menatap Jellal tajam.

Jellal hanya menunduk dan berkata "Baiklah.. apa hukumannya?" Jellal memejamkan mata. Tanpa disangka, Erza memberi Jellal kecupan singkat di pipinya hingga akhirnya pergi dari sungai itu.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat rona merah tipis di pipi Erza seraya melambaikan tangan. Jellal mengusap area kecupan itu lembut dan melambaikan tangan pada Erza.

Dan dari semak-semak, terlihat dua pasang mata melihat Jellal sambil menunjukkan jempol dan berkata "_Good job_, Jellal" sembari menyeringai.

-Owari-

Gomen kalau pendek, semoga minna suka :3  
RnR please?


End file.
